aaaa
by Duke 2019
Summary: always
1. Snape

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	2. chapter2

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	3. Hjh

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	4. Chapter5

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	5. Chapter6

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	6. Chapter8

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	7. Chapter9

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	8. Chapter10

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	9. Chapter11

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	10. Chapter12

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	11. ba b

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


	12. jjkk

我过二十一岁生日那天，正在河边放牛。下午我躺在草地上睡着了。我睡去时，身上盖了几片芭蕉叶子，醒来时身上已经一无所有（叶子可能被牛吃了）。亚热带旱季的阳光把我晒得浑身赤红，痛痒难当，我的小和尚直翘翘地指向天空，尺寸空前。这就是我过生日时的情形。

我醒来时觉得阳光耀眼，天蓝得吓人，身上落了一层细细的尘土，好像一层爽身粉。我一生经历的无数次勃起，都不及那一次雄浑有力，大概是因为在极荒僻的地方，四野无人。

我爬起来看牛，发现它们都卧在远处的河岔里静静地嚼草。那时节万籁无声，田野上刮着白色的风。河岸上有几对寨子里的牛在斗架，斗得眼珠通红，口角流涎。这种牛阴囊紧缩，xxxx挺直。我们的牛不干这种事。任凭别人上门挑衅，我们的牛依旧安卧不动。为了防止斗架伤身，影响春耕，我们把它们都阉了。

每次阉牛我都在场。对于一般的公牛，只用刀割去即可。但是对于格外生性者，就须采取锤骟术，也就是割开阴囊，掏出睾九，一木锤砸个稀烂。从此后受术者只知道吃草干活，别的什么都不知道，连杀都不用捆。掌锤的队长毫不怀疑这种手术施之于人类也能得到同等的效力，每回他都对我们呐喊：你们这些生牛蛋子，就欠砸上一锤才能老实！按他的逻辑，我身上这个通红通红，直不愣登，长约一尺的东西就是罪恶的化身。

当然，我对此有不同的意见，在我看来，这东西无比重要，就如我之存在本身。天色微微向晚，天上飘着懒洋洋的云彩。下半截沉在黑暗里，上半截仍浮在阳光中。那一天我二十一岁，在我一生的黄金时代。我有好多奢望。我想爱，想吃，还想在一瞬间变成天上半明半暗的云。后来我才知道，生活就是个缓慢受锤的过程，人一天天老下去，奢望也一天天消失，最后变得像挨了锤的牛一样。可是我过二十一岁生日时没有预见到这一点。我觉得自己会永远生猛下去，什么也锤不了我。那天晚上我请陈清扬来吃鱼，所以应该在下午把鱼弄到手。到下午五点多钟我才想起到戽鱼的现场去看看。还没走进那条小河岔，两个累颇族孩子就从里面一路打出来，烂泥横飞，我身上也挨了好几块，直到我拎住他们的耳朵，他们才罢手。我喝问一声：

xx巴，鱼呢？

那个年记大点的说：都怪xx巴勒农！他老坐在坝上，把坝坐xx巴倒了！

勒农直着嗓子吼：王二！坝打得不xx巴牢！我说：放屁！若干砍草皮打的坝，哪个xx巴敢说不牢？到里面一看，不管是因为勒农坐的也好，还是因为我的坝没打好也罢，反正坝是倒了，戽出来的水又流回去，鱼全泡了汤，一整天的劳动全都白费。我当燃不能承认是我的错，就痛骂勒农，勒都（就是那另一个孩子）也附合我，勒农上了火，一跳三尺高，嘴里吼道：

王二！勒都！xx巴！你们姐夫舅子合伙搞我！我去告诉我家爹，拿铜炮枪打你们！

说完这小免崽子就往河岸上窜，想一走了之。我一把薅住他脚脖子，把他揪下来。

你走了我们给你赶牛哇？做你娘的美梦！

这小子哇哇叫着要咬我，被我劈开手按在地上。他口吐白沫，杂着汉话、景颇话、傣话骂我，我用正庄京片子回骂。忽然间他不骂了，往我下体看去，脸上露出无限羡慕之情。我低头一看，我的小和尚又直立起来了。只听勒农啧啧赞美道：

哇！想日勒都家姐啊！

我赶紧扔下他去穿裤子。

晚上我在水泵房点起汽灯，陈清扬就会忽然到来，谈起她觉得活着很没意思，还说到她在每件事上都是清白无辜。我说她竟敢觉得自己清白无辜，这本身就是最大的罪孽。照我的看法，每个人的本性都是好吃懒作，好色贪淫，假如你克勤克俭，守身如玉，这就犯了矫饰之罪，比好吃懒作好色贪淫更可恶。这些话她好像很听得进去，但是从不附合。

那天晚上我在河边上点起汽灯，陈清扬却迟迟不至，直到九点钟以后，她才到门前来喊我：王二，混蛋！你出来！我出去一口看，她穿了一身白，打扮得格外整齐，但是表情不大轻松。她说道：你请我来吃鱼，做倾心之谈，鱼在哪里？我只好说，鱼还在河里。她说好吧，还剩下一个倾心之谈。就在这儿谈罢。我说进屋去谈，她说那也无妨，就进屋来坐着，看样子火气甚盛。

我过二十一岁生日那天，打算在晚上引诱陈清扬，因为陈清扬是我的朋友，而且胸部很丰满，腰很细，屁股浑圆。除此之外，她的脖子端正修长，脸也很漂亮。我想和她性交，而且认为她不应该不同意，假如她想借我的身体练开膛，我准让她开；所以我借她身体一用也没什么不可以。唯一的问题是她是个女人，女人家总有点小器。为此我要启发她，所以我开始阐明什么叫作义气。

在我看来，义气就是江湖好汉中那种伟大友谊。水浒中的豪杰们，杀人放火的事是家常便饭，可一听说及时雨的大名，立即倒身便拜。我也像那些革莽英雄，什么都不信，唯一不能违背的就是义气。只要你是我的朋友，哪怕你十恶不赦，为天地所不容，我也要站到你身边。那天晚上我把我的伟大友谊奉献给陈清扬，她大为感动，当即表示道：这友谊她接受了。不但如此，她还说要以更伟大的友谊还报我，哪怕我是个卑鄙小人也不背叛。我听她如此说，大为放心，就把底下的话也说了出来：我已经二十一岁了，男女间的事情还没体验过，真是不甘心。她听了以后就开始发愣，大概是没有思想准备。说了半天她毫无反应。我把手放到她的肩膀上去，感觉她的肌肉绷得很紧。这娘们随时可能翻了脸给我一耳光，假定如此，就证明女人不懂什么是交情。可是她没有。忽然间她哼了一声，就笑起来。还说：我真笨！这么容易就着了你的道儿！

我说：什么道儿？你说什么？

她说：我什么也没有说。我问她我刚才说的事儿你答应不答应？她说呸，而且满面通红。我看她有点不好意思，就采取主动，动手动脚。她搡了我几把，后来说，不在这儿，咱们到山上去。我就和她一块到山上去了。

陈清扬后来说，她始终没搞明白我那个伟大友谊是真的呢，还是临时编出来骗她。但是她又说，那些话就像咒语一样让她着迷，哪怕为此丧失一切，也不懊侮。其实伟大友谊不真也不假，就如世上一切东西一样，你信它是真，它就真下去；你疑它是假，它就是假的。我的话也半真不假。但是我随时准备兑现我的话，哪怕天崩地裂也不退却。就因为这种态度，别人都不相信我。我虽然把交朋友当成终身的事业，所交到的朋友不过陈清扬等二三人而已。那天晚上我们到山上去，走到半路她说要回家一趟，要我到后山上等她。我有点怀疑她要晾我，但是我没说出来，径直走到后山上去抽烟。等了一些时间，她来了。

陈清扬说，我第一次去找她打针时，她正在伏案打瞌睡。在云南每个人都有很多时间打瞌睡，所以总是半睡半醒。我走进去时，屋子里暗了一下，因为是草顶土坯房，大多数光从门口进来。她就在那一刻醒来，抬头问我干什么。我说腰疼，她说躺下让我看看。我就一头倒下去，扑到竹板床上，几乎把床砸塌。我的腰痛得厉害，完全不能打弯。要不是这样，我也不会来找她。

陈清扬说，我很年轻时就饿纹入嘴，眼睛下面乌黑。我的身材很高，衣服很破，而且不爱说话。她给我打过针，我就走了，好像说了一声谢了，又好像没说。等到她想起可以让我证明她不是破鞋时，已经过了半分钟。她追了出来，看见我正取近路走回十四队。我从土坡上走下去，逢沟跳沟，逢坎跃坎，顺着山势下得飞快。那时正逢旱季的上午，风从山下吹来，喊我也听不见。而且我从来也不回头。我就这样走掉了。

陈清扬说，当时她想去追我，可是觉得很难追上。而且我也不一定能够证明她不是破鞋。所以她走回医务室去。后来她又改变了主意去找我，是因为所有的人都说她是破鞋，因此所有的人都是敌人。而我可能不是敌人。她不愿错过了机会，让我也变成敌人。

那天晚上我在后山上抽烟。虽然在夜里，我能看见很远的地方。因为月光很明亮，当地的空气又很干净。我还能听见远处的狗叫声。陈清扬一出十五队我就看见了，白天未必能看这么远。虽然如此，还是和白天不一样。也许是因为到处都没人。我也说不准夜里这片山上有人没人，因为到处是银灰色的一片。假如有人打着火把行路，那就是说，希望全世界的人都知道他在那里。假如你不打火把，就如穿上了隐身衣，知道你在那里的人能看见，不知道的人不能看见。我看见陈清扬慢慢走近，怦然心动，无师自通地想到，做那事之前应该亲热一番。

陈清扬对此的反应是冷冰冰的。她的嘴唇冷冰冰，对爱抚也毫无反应。等到我毛手毛脚给她解扣子时，她把我推开，自己把衣服一件件脱下来，叠好放在一边，自己直挺挺躺在草地上。

陈清扬的裸体美极了。我赶紧脱了衣服爬过去，她又一把把我推开，递给我一个东西说：会用吗？要不要我教你？

那是一个避孕套。我正在兴头上，对她这种口气只微感不快，套上之后又爬到她身上去，心慌气躁地好一阵乱弄，也没弄对。忽然她冷冰冰他说：

喂！你知道自己在干什么吗？

我说当然知道。能不能劳你大驾躺过来一点？我要就着亮儿研究一下你的结构。只听啪的一声巨响，好似一声耳边雷，她给我一个大耳光。我跳起来，拿了自己的衣服，拔腿就走。

那天晚上我没走掉。陈清扬把我拽住，以伟大友谊的名义叫我留下来。她承认打我不对，也承认没有好好待我，但是她说我的伟大友谊是假的，还说，我把她骗出来就是想研究她的结构。我说，既然我是假的，你信我干嘛。我是想研究一下她的结构，这也是在她的许可之下。假如不乐意可以早说，动手就打不够意思。后来她哈哈大笑了一阵说，她简直见不得我身上那个东西。那东西傻头傻脑，恬不知耻，见了它，她就不禁怒从心起。

我们俩吵架时，仍然是不着一丝。我的小和尚依然直挺挺，在月光下披了一身塑料，倒是闪闪发光。我听了这话不高兴，她也发现了。于是她用和解的口气说：不管怎么说，这东西丑得要命，你承不承认。

这东西好像个发怒的眼镜蛇一样立在那里，是不大好看。我说，既然你不愿意见它，那就算了。我想穿上裤子，她又说，别这样。于是我抽起烟来。等我抽完了一支咽，她抱住我。我们俩在草地上干那件事。

我过二十一岁生日以前，是一个童男子。那天晚上我引诱陈清扬和我到山上去，那一夜开头有月光，后来月亮落下去，出来一天的星星，就像早上的露水一样多。那天晚上没有风，山上静得很。我已经和陈清扬做过爱，不再是童男子了。但是我一点也不高兴。因为我干那事时，她一声也不吭，头枕双臂，若有所思地看着我，所以从始至终就是我一个人在表演。其实我也没持续多久，马上就完了。事毕我既愤怒又沮丧。

陈清扬说，她简直不敢相信这件事是真的：我居然在她面前亮出了丑恶的男性生殖器，丝毫不感到惭愧。那玩艺也不感到惭愧，直挺挺地从她两腿之间插了进来。因为女孩子身上有这么个口子，男人就要使用她，这简直没有道理。以前她有个丈夫，天天对她做这件事。她一直不说话，等着他有一天自己感到惭愧，自己来解释为什么干了这些。可是他什么也没说，直到进了监狱。这话我也不爱听。所以我说：既然你不乐意，为什么要答应。她说她不愿被人看成小器鬼。我说你原本就是小器鬼。后来她说算了别为这事吵架。她叫我晚上再来这里，我们再试一遍。也许她会喜欢。我什么也没说。早上起雾以后，我和她分了手，下山去放牛。

那天晚上我没去找她，倒进了医院。这事原委是这样：早上我到牛圈门前时，有一伙人等不及我，已经在开圈拉牛。大家都挑壮牛去犁田。有个本地小伙子，叫三闷儿，正在拉一条大o白牛。我走过去，告诉他，这牛被毒蛇咬了，不能干活。他似乎没听见。我劈手把牛鼻绳夺了下来，他就朝我挥了一巴掌。亏我当胸推了他一把，推了他一个屁股墩。然后很多人拥了上来，把我们拥在中间要打架。北京知青一伙，当地青年一伙，抄起了棍捧和皮带。吵了一会儿，又说不打架，让我和三闷儿摔跤，三闷儿摔不过我，就动了拳头。我一脚把三闷儿踢进了圈前的粪坑，让他沾了一身牛屎。三闷儿爬起来，抢了一把三齿要砍我，别人劝开了。

早上的事情就是这样。晚上我放牛回来，队长说我殴打贫下中农，要开我的斗争会。我说你想借机整人，我也不是好惹的。我还说要聚众打群架。队长说他没想整我，是三闷儿的娘闹得他没办法。那婆娘是个寡妇，泼得厉害。他说此地的规矩就是这样。后来他说，不开斗争会，改为帮助会，让我上前面去检讨一下。要是我还不肯，就让寡妇来找我。

会开得很乱。老乡们七嘴八舌，说知青太不像话，偷鸡摸狗还打人。知青们说放狗屁，谁偷东西，你们当场拿住了吗？老子们是来支援边疆建设，又不是充军的犯人，哪能容你们乱栽赃。我在前面也不检讨，只是骂。不提防三闷儿的娘从后面摸上来，抄起一条沉甸甸的拔秧凳，给了我后腰一下，正砸在我的旧伤上，登时我就背过去了。

我醒过来时，罗小四领了一伙人呐喊着要放火烧牛圈，还说要三闷儿的娘抵命。队长领了一帮人去制止，副队长叫人抬我上牛车去医院。卫生员说抬不得，腰杆断了，一抬就死。我说腰杆好像没断，你们快把我括走。可是谁也不敢肯定我的腰杆是断了还是没断。所以也不敢肯定我会不会一抬就死。我就一直躺着。后来队长过来一问，就说：快摇电话把陈清扬叫下来，让她看看腰断了没有。过了不一会儿，陈清扬披头散发眼皮红肿地跑了来，劈头第一一句话就是：你别怕。要是你瘫了，我照顾你一辈子。然后一检查，诊断和我自己的相同。于是我就坐上牛车，到总场医院去看病。

那无夜里陈清扬把我送到医院，一直等到腰部Ｘ光片子出来，看过认为没问题后才走。她说过一两天就来看我，可是一直没来。我住了一个星期，可以走动了，就奔回去找她。我走进陈清扬的医务室时，身上背了很多东西，装得背篓里冒了尖。除了锅碗盆瓢，还有足够两人吃一个月的东西。她见我进来，淡淡地一笑，说你好了吗？带这些东西上哪儿？

我说要去清平洗温泉。她懒懒地往椅子上一仰说，这很好。温泉可以治旧伤。我说我不是真去洗温泉，而是到后面山上住几天。她说后面山上什么都没有，还是去洗温泉吧。

清平的温泉是山凹望一片泥坑，周围全是荒草坡。有一些病人在山坡上搭了窝棚，成年住在那里，其中得什么病的都有。我到那里不但治不好病，还可能染上麻疯。而后面荒山里的低洼处沟谷纵横，疏林之中芳草离离，我在人迹绝无的地方造了一间草房，空山无人，流水落花，住在里面可以修身养性。陈清扬听了，禁不住一笑说：那地方怎么走？也许我去看看你。我告诉她路，还画了一张示意图，自己进山去了。

我走进荒山，陈清扬没有去看我。旱季里浩浩荡荡的风刮个不停，整个草房都在晃动。陈清扬坐在椅子上听着风声，回想起以往发生的事情，对一切都起了怀疑。她很难相信自己会莫名其妙地来到这极荒凉的地方，又无端地被人称作破鞋，然后就真的搞起了破鞋。这件事真叫人难以置信。

陈清扬说，有时候她走出房门，往后山上看，看到山丘中有很多小路婉蜒通到深山里去。我对她说的话言犹在耳。她知道沿着一条路走进山去，就会找到我。这是无可怀疑的事。但是越是无可怀疑的事就越值得怀疑。很可能那条路不通到任何地方，很可能王二不在山里，很可能王二根本就不存在。过了几天，罗小四带了几个人到医院去找我。医院里没人听说过王二，更没人知道他上哪儿去了。那时节医院里肝炎流行，没染上肝炎的病人都回家去疗养，大夫也纷纷下队去送医上门，罗小四等人回到队里，发现我的东西都不见了，就去问队长可见过王二。队长说谁是王二？从来没听说过。罗小四说前几天你还开会斗争过他，尖嘴婆打了他一板凳，差点把他打死。这样提醒了以后，队长就更想不起来我是谁了。那时节有一个北京知青慰问团要来调查知青在下面的情况，尤其是有无被捆打逼婚等情况，因此队长更不乐意想起我来。罗小四又到十五队问陈清扬可曾见过我，还闪烁其词地暗示她和我有过不正当的关系。陈清扬则表示，她对此一无所知。

等到罗小四离开，陈清扬就开始糊涂了。看来有很多人说，王二不存在。这件事叫人困惑的原因就在这里。大家都说存在的东西一定不存在，这是因为眼前的一切都是骗局。大家都说不存在的东西一定存在，比如王二，假如他不存在，这个名字是从哪里来的？陈清扬按捺不住好奇心，终于扔下一切，上山来找我来了。

我被尖嘴婆打了一板凳后晕了过去，陈清扬曾经从山上跑下来看我。当时她还忍不住哭了起来，并且当众说，如果我好不了要照顾我一辈子。结果我并没有死，连瘫都没瘫，这对我是很好的事，可是陈清扬并不喜欢。这等于当众暴露了她是破鞋。假如我死，或是瘫掉，就是应该的事，可是我在医院里只住了一个星期就跑出来。对她来说，我就是那个急匆匆从山上赶下去的背影，一个记忆中的人。她并不想和我做爱，也不想和我搞破鞋，除非有重大的原因。因此她来找我就是真正的破鞋行径。

陈清扬说，她决定上山找我时，在白大褂底下什么都没穿。她就这样走过十五队后面的那片山包。那些小山上长满了草，草下是红土。上午风从山上往平坝里吹，冷得像山上的水，下午风吹回来，带着燥热和尘土。陈清扬来找我时，乘着白色的风。风从衣服下面钻进来，流过全身，好像爱抚和嘴唇。其实她不需要我，也没必要找到我。以前人家说她是破鞋，说我是她的野汉子时，她每天都来找我。那时好像有必要，自从她当众暴露了她是破鞋，我是她的野汉子后，再没人说她是破鞋，更没人在她面前提到王二（除了罗小四）。大家对这种明火执杖的破鞋行径是如此的害怕，以致连说都不敢啦。

关于北京要来人视察知青的事，当地每个人都知道，只有我不知道。这是因为我前些日子在放牛，早出晚归，而且名声不好，谁也不告诉找，后来住了院，也没人来看找。等到我出院以后，就进了深山。在我进山之前，总共就见到了两个人，一个是陈清扬，她没有告诉我这件事。另一个是我们队长，他也没说起这件事，只叫我去温泉养病。我告诉他，我没有东西（食品炊具等等），所以不能去温泉。他说他可以借给我。我说我借了不一定还，他说不要紧。我就向他借了不少家制的腊肉和香肠。

陈清扬不告诉我这件事是因为她不关心，她不是知青，队长不告诉我这件事，是因为他以为我已经知道了。他还以为我拿了很多吃的东西走，就不会再回来。所以罗小四问他王二到哪儿去了时，他说：王二？谁叫王二？从没听说过。对于罗小四等人来说，找到我有很大的好处，我可以证明大家在此地受到很坏的待遇，经常被打晕。对于领导来说，我不存在有很大的便利，可以说明此地没有一个知青被打晕。对于我自己来说，存在不存在没有很大的关系。假如没有人来找我，我在附近种点玉米，可以永远不出来。就因为这个原因，我对自己存不存在的事不太关心。

我在小屋里也想过自己存不存在的问题。比方说，别人说我和陈清扬搞破鞋，这就是存在的证明。用罗小四的话来说，王二和陈清扬脱了裤子干。其实他也没看见。他想像的极限就是我们脱裤子。还有陈清扬说，我从山上下来，穿着黄军装，走得飞快。我自己并不知道我走路是不回头的。因为这些事我无从想像，所以是我存在的证明。

还有我的小和尚直挺挺，这件事也不是我想出来的。我始终盼着陈清扬来看我，但陈清扬始终没有来。她来的时候，我没有盼着她来。

我曾经以为陈清扬在我进山后会立即来看我，但是我错了。我等了很久，后来不再等了。我坐在小屋里，听着满山树叶哗哗响，终于到了物我两忘的境界。我听见浩浩荡荡的空气大潮从我头顶涌过，正是我灵魂里潮兴之时。正如深山里花开，龙竹笋剥剥地爆去笋壳，直翘翘地向上。到潮退时我也安息，但潮兴时要乘兴而舞。正巧这时陈清扬来到草屋门口，她看见我赤条条坐在竹板床上，xxxx就如剥了皮的免子，红通通亮晶晶足有一尺长，直立在那里，登时惊慌失措，叫了起来。陈清扬到山里找我的事又可以简述如下：我进山后两个星期，她到山里找我。当时是下午两点钟，可是她像那些午夜淫奔的妇人一样，脱光了内衣，只穿一件白大褂，赤着脚走进山来。她就这样走过阳光下的草地，走进了一条干河沟，在河沟里走了很久。这些河沟很乱，可是她连一个弯都没转错。后来她又从河沟里出来，走进一个向阳的山洼，看见一间新搭的草房。假如没有一个王二告诉她这条路，她不可能在茫茫荒山里找到一间草房。可是她走进草房，看到王二就坐在床上，小和尚宜挺挺，却吓得尖叫起来。

陈清扬后来说，她没法相信她所见到的每件事都是真的。真的事要有理由。当时她脱了衣服，坐在我的身边，看着我的小和尚，只见它的颜色就像烧伤的疤痕。这时我的草房在风里摇晃，好多阳光从房顶上漏下来，星星点点落在她身上。我伸手去触她的乳头，直到她脸上泛起红晕，Rx房坚挺。忽然她从迷梦里醒来，羞得满脸通红。于是她紧紧地抱住我。

我和陈清扬是第二次做爱，第一次做爱的很多细节当时我大惑不解，后来我才明白，她对被称作破鞋一事，始终耿耿于怀。既然不能证明她不是破鞋，她就乐于成为真正的破鞋。就像那些被当场捉了奸的女人一样，被人叫上台去交待那些偷情的细节。等到那些人听到情不能恃，丑态百出时，怪叫一声：把她捆起来！就有人冲上台去，用细麻绳把她五花大绑，她就这样站在人前，受尽羞辱。这些事一点也不讨厌。她也不怕被人剥得精赤条条，拴到一扇磨盘上，扔到水塘里淹死。或者像以前达官贵人家的妻妾一样，被强迫穿得整整齐齐，脸上贴上湿透的黄表纸，端坐着活活憋死。这些事都一点也不讨厌。她丝毫也不怕成为破鞋，这比被人叫做yyggtygy9vty9vvyvt9yvybbouybubyoubuobouybyuobyuobyuoboyubyuoboyuboyubuobyuobyuobyoubyubuyobyuo破鞋而不是破鞋好得多。她所讨厌的是使她成为破鞋那件事本身。

我和陈清扬做爱时，一只蜥蜴从墙缝里爬了进来，走走停停地经过房中间的地面，忽然它受到惊动，飞快地出去，消失在门口的阳光里。这时陈清扬的呻吟就像泛滥的洪水，在屋里蔓延。我为此所惊，伏下身不动。可是她说，快，混蛋，还拧我的腿。等我"快"了以后，阵阵震颤就像从地心传来。后来她说她觉得自己罪孽深重，早晚要遭报应。

她说自己要遭报应时，一道红晕正从她的胸口褪去。那时我们的事情还没完。但她的口气是说，她只会为在此之前的事遭报应。忽然之间我认头顶到尾骨一齐收紧，开始极其猛烈的射xx精。这事与她无关，大概只有我会为此遭报应。

后来陈清扬告诉我，罗小四到处找我。他到医院找我时，医院说我不存在，他找队长问我时，队长也说我不存在，最后他来找陈清扬，陈清扬说，既然大家都说他不存在，大概他就是不存在罢，我也没有意见。罗小四听了这话，禁不住哭了起来。

我听了这话，觉得很奇怪。我不应该因为尖嘴婆打了我一下而存在，也不应该因为她打了我一下而不存在。事实上，我的存在乃是不争的事实。我就为这一点钻了牛角尖。为了验证这不争的事实，慰问团来的那一天，我从山上奔了下去，来到了座谈会的会场上。散会以后，队长说，你这个样子不像有病。还是回来喂猪吧。他还组织人力，要捉我和陈清扬的奸。当然，要捉我不容易，我的腿非常快。谁也休想跟踪我。但是也给我添了很多麻烦。到了这个时候我才悟到，犯不着向人证明我存在。

我在队里喂猪时，每天要挑很多水。这个活计很累，连偷懒都不可能，因为猪吃不饱会叫唤。我还要切很多猪菜，劈很多柴。喂这些猪原来要三个妇女，现在要我一个人干。我发现我不能顶三个妇女，尤其是腰疼时。这时候我真想证明我不存在。

晚上我和陈清扬在小屋里做爱。那时我对此事充满了敬业精神，对每次亲吻和爱抚都贯注了极大的热情。无论是经典的传教士式，后进式，侧进式，女上位，我都能一丝不苟地完成。陈清扬对此极为满意。我也极为满意。在这种时候，我又觉得用不着去证明自己是存在的，从这些体会里我得到一个结论，就是永远别让别人注意你。北京人说，不怕贼偷，就怕贼惦记。你千万别让人惦记上。

过了一些时候，我们队的知青全调走了，男的调到糖厂当工人，女的到农中去当老师。单把我留下来喂猪，据说是因为我还没有改造好。陈清扬说，我叫人惦记上了。这个人大概就是农场的军代表。她还说，军代表不是个好东西。原来她在医院工作，军代表要调戏她，被她打了个大嘴巴。然后她就被发到十五队当队医。十五队的水是苦的，也没有菜吃，呆久了也觉得没有啥，但是当初调她来，分明有修理一下的意思。她还说，我准会被修理到半死。我说过，他能把我怎么样？急了老子跑他娘。后来的事都是由此而起。

那天早上天色微明，我从山上下来，到猪场喂猪。经过井台时，看见了军代表，他正在刷牙。他把牙刷从嘴里掏出来，满嘴白沫地和我讲话，我觉得很讨厌，就一声不吭地走掉了。过了一会，他跑到猪场里，把我大骂了一顿，说你怎么敢走了，我听了这些话，一声不吭。就是他说我装哑巴，我也一声不吭。然后我又走开了。

军代表到我们队来蹲点，蹲下来就不走了。据他说，要不能从王二嘴里掏出话来，死也不甘心。这件事有两种可能的原因，一是他下来视察，遇见了我对他装聋作哑，因而大怒，不走了。二是他不是下来视察，而是听说陈清扬和我有了一腿，特地来找我的麻烦。不管他为何而来，反正我是一声也不吭，这叫他很没办法。

军代表找我谈话，要我写交待材料，他还说，我搞破鞋群众很气愤，如果我不交待，就发动群众来对付我。他还说，我的行为够上了坏分子。应该受到专政。我可以辩解说，我没搞破鞋。谁能证明我搞了破鞋？但我只是看着他。像野猪一样看他，像发傻一样看他，像公猫看母猫一样看他。把他看到没了脾气，就让我走了。

最后他也没从我嘴里套出话来。他甚至搞不清我是不是哑巴。别人说，我不是哑巴，他始终不敢相信，因为他从来没听我说过一句话。他到今天想起我来，还是搞不清我是不是哑巴。想起这一点，我就万分的高兴。

最后我们被关了起来，写了很长时间的交待材料。起初我是这么写的：我和陈清扬有不正当的关系。这就是全部。上面说，这样写太简单。叫我重写。后来我写，我和陈清扬有不正当关系，我干了她很多回，她也乐意让我干。上面说，这样写缺少细节。后来又加上了这样的细节：我们俩第四十次非法性交。地点是我在山上偷盖的草房，那天不是阴历十五就是阴历十六，反正月亮很亮。陈清扬坐在竹床上，月光从门里照进来，照在她身上。我站在地上，她用腿圈着我的腰。我们还聊了几句，我说她的Rx房不但圆，而且长的很端正，脐窝不但圆，而且很浅，这些都很好。她说是吗，我自己不知道。后来月光移走了，我点了一根烟，抽到一半她拿走了，接着吸了几口。她还捏过我的鼻子，因为本地有一种说法，说童男的鼻子很硬，而纵欲过度行将死去的人鼻子很软，这些时候她懒懒地躺在床上，倚着竹板墙。其它的时间她像澳大利亚考拉能一样抱住我，往我脸上吹热气。最后月亮从门对面的窗子里照进来，这时我和她分开。但是我写这些材料，不是给军代表看。他那时早就不是军代表了，而且已经复员回家去，不管他是不是代表，反正犯了我们这种错误，总是要写交待材料。

我后来和我们学校人事科长关系不错。他说当人事干部最大的好处就是可以看到别人写的交待材料。我想他说的包括了我写的交待材料。我以为我的交待材料最有文彩。因为我写这些材料时住在招待所，没有别的事可干，就像专业作家一样。

我逃跑是晚上的事。那天上午，我找司务长请假，要到井坎镇买牙膏，我归司务长领导，他还有监视我的任务，他应该随时随地看住我，可是天一黑我就不见了。早上我带给他很多酸琶果，都是好的。平原上的酸琶果都不能吃，因为里面是一窝蚂蚁，只有山里的酸琶果才没蚂蚁。司务长说，他个人和我关系不坏，而且军代表不在。他可以准我去买牙膏。但是司务长又说，军代表随时会回来。要是他回来时我不在，司务长也不能包庇我。我从队里出去，爬上十五队的后山，拿个镜片晃陈清扬的后窗。过一会儿，她到山上来，说是头两天人家把她盯得特紧，跑不出来。而这几天她又来月经。她说这没关系，干吧，我说那不行。分手时她硬要给我二百块钱。起初我不要，后来还是收下了。

后来陈清扬告诉我，头两天人家没有把她盯得特紧，后来她也没有来月经。事实上，十五队的人根本就不管她。那里的人习惯于把一切不是破鞋的人说成破鞋，而对真的破鞋放任自流。她之所以不肯上山来，让我空等了好几天，是因为对此事感到厌倦。她总要等有了好心情才肯性交，不是只要性交就有好心情。当然这样做了以后，她也不无内疚之心。所以她给我二百块钱。我想既然她有二百块钱花不掉，我就替她花。所以我拿了那些钱到井坎镇上，买了一条双筒猎枪。

后来我写交待材料，双筒猎枪也是一个主题。人家怀疑我拿了它要打死谁。其实要打死人，用二百块钱的双筒猎枪和四十块钱的铜炮枪打都一样。那种枪是用来在水边打野鸭子的，在山里一点不实用，而且像死人一样沉。那天我到井坎街上时，已经是下午时分，又不是赶街的日子，所以只有一条空空落落的土路和几间空空落落的国营商店。商店里有一个售货员在打瞌睡，还有很多苍蝇在飞。货架上写着"吕过吕乎"，放着铝锅铝壶。我和那个胶东籍的售货员聊了一会天，她叫我到库房里看了看。在那儿我看见那条上海出的猎枪，就不顾它已经放了两年没卖出去的事实，把它买下了。傍晚时我拿它到小河边试放，打死了一只鹭鸶。这时军代表从场部回来，看见我手里有枪，很吃了一惊。他唠叨说，这件事很不对，不能什么人手里都有枪。应该和队里说一下，把王二的枪没收掉。我听了这话，几乎要朝他肚子上打一枪。如果打了的话，恐怕会把他打死。那样多半我也活不到现在了。

那天下午我从井坎回队的路上，涉水从田里经过，曾经在稻棵里站了一会。我看见很多蚂蝗像鱼一样游出来，叮上了我的腿。那时我光着膀子，衣服包了很多红糖馅的包子（镇上饭馆只卖这一种食品），双手提包子，背上还背了枪，很累赘。所以我也没管那些蚂蝗。到了岸上我才把它们一条条揪下来用火烧死。烧得它们一条条发软起泡。忽然间我感到很烦很累，不像二十一岁的人。我想，这样下去很快就会老了。

后来我遇上了勒都。他告诉我说，他们把那条河岔里的鱼都捉到手了。我那一份已经晒成了鱼干，在他姐姐手里。他姐姐叫我去。他姐姐和我也很熟，是个微黑俏丽的小姑娘。我说一时去不了。我把那一包包子都给了勒都，叫他给我到十五队送个信，告诉陈清扬，我用她给我的钱买了一条枪。勒都去了十五队，把这话告诉陈清扬，她听了很害怕，觉得我会把军代表打死。这种想法也不是没有道理，傍晚时我就想打军代表一枪。

傍晚时分我在河边打鹭鸶，碰上了军代表。像往常一样，我一声不吭，他喋喋不休。我很愤怒，因为已经有半个多月了，他一直对我喋喋不休，说着同样的话：我很坏，需要思想改造。对我一刻也不能放松。这样的话我听了一辈子，从来没有像那天晚上那么火。后来他又说，今天他有一个特大好消息，要向大家公布。但是他又不说是什么，只说我和我的"臭婊子"陈清扬今后的日子会很不好过。我听了这话格外恼火，想把他就地掐死，又想听他说出是什么好消息以后再下手。他却不说，一直卖着关子，只说些没要紧的话，到了队里以后才说，晚上你来听会吧，会上我会宣布的。

晚上我没去听会，在屋里收拾东西，准备逃上山去。我想一定发生了什么大事，以致军代表有了好办法来收拾我和陈清扬，至于是什么事我没想出来，那年头的事很难猜。我甚至想到可能中国已经复辟了帝制，军代表已经当上了此地的土司，他可以把我锤骟掉，再把陈清扬拉去当妃子。等我收拾好要出门，才知道没有那么严重。因为会场上喊口号，我在屋里也能听见。原来是此地将从国营农场改做军垦兵团。军代表可能要当个团长。不管怎么说，他不能把我阉掉，也不能把陈清扬拉走。我犹豫了几分钟，还是把装好的东西背上了肩，还用砍刀把屋里的一切都砍坏，并且用木炭在墙上写了："ＸＸＸ（军代表名），操你妈"，然后出了门，上山去了。

我从十四队逃跑的事就是这样。这些经过我也在交待材料里写了。概括地说，是这样的：我和军代表有私仇，这私仇有两个方面：一是我在慰问团面前说出了曾经被打晕的事，叫军代表很没面子，二是争风吃醋，所以他一直修理我。当他要当团长时，我感到不堪忍受，逃到山上去了。我到现在还以为这是我逃上山的原因。但是人家说，军代表根本就没当上团长，我逃跑的理由不能成立。所以人家说，这样的交待材料不可信。可信的材料应该是，我和陈清扬有私情。俗话说，色胆包天，我们什么事都能干出来。这话也有一点道理，可是我从队里逃出来时，原本不打算找陈清扬，打算一走算了。走到山边上才想到，不管怎样，陈是我的一个朋友，该去告别。谁知陈清扬说，她要和我一起逃跑。她还说，假如这种事她不加入，那伟大友谊岂不是喂了狗。于是她匆匆忙忙收拾了一些东西跟我走了。假如没有她和她收拾的东西，我一定会病死在山上。那些东西里有很多治疟疾的药，还有大量的大号避孕套。

我和陈清扬逃上山以后，农场很惊慌了一阵。他们以为我们跑到缅甸去了。这件事传出去对谁都没好处，所以就没向上报告，只是在农场内部通缉王二和陈清扬。我们的样子很好认，还带了一条别人没有的双筒猎枪，很容易被人发现，可是一直没人找到我们。直到半年后以后，我们自己回到农场来，各回各的队，又过了一个多月，才被人保组叫去写交待。也是我们流年不利，碰上了一个运动，被人揭发了出来。

人保组的房子在场部的路口上，是一座孤零零的土坯房。你从很远的地方就能看见，因为它粉刷得很白，还因为它在高岗上，大家到场部赶街，老远就看见那间房子；它周围是一片剑麻地，剑麻总是睛绿色，剑麻下的土总是鲜红色。我在那里交待问题，把什么都交待了，我们上了山，先在十五队后山上种玉米，那里土不好，玉米有一半没出苗。我们就离开，昼伏夜行，找别的地方定居。最后想起山上有个废水碾，那里有很大一片丢荒了的好地，水碾里住了一个麻疯寨跑出来的刘大爹。谁也不到那里去，只有陈清扬有一回想起自己是大夫，去看过一回。我们最后去了刘大爹那里，住在水碾背后的山洼里，陈清扬给刘大爹看病，我给刘大爹种地。过了一些时候，我到清平赶街，遇上了同学。他们说，军代表调走了，没人记着我们的事。我们就回来。整个事情就是这样的。，

我在人保组里呆了很长时间。有一段时间，气氛还好，人家说，问题清楚了，你准备写材料。后来忽然又严重起来，怀疑我们去了境外，勾结了敌对势力，领了任务回来。于是他们把陈清扬也叫到人保组，严加审汛。问她时，我往窗外看。天上有很多云……

人家叫我交待偷越国境的事。其实这件事上，我也不是清白无辜。我确实去过境外。我曾经打扮成老傣的模样，到对面赶过街。我在那里买了些火柴和盐，但是这没有必要说出来。没必要说的话就不说。

后来我带人保组的人到我们住过的地方去勘查，我在十五队后山上搭的小草房已经漏了顶，玉米地招来很多鸟。草房后面有很多用过的避孕套，这是我们在此住过的铁证。当地人不喜欢避孕套，说那东西阻断了阴阳交流，会使人一天天弱下去。其实当地那种避孕套，比我后来用过的任何一种都好。那是百分之百的天然橡胶。

后来我再不肯带他们去那些地方看，反正我说我没去国外，他们不信。带他们去看了，他们还是不信。没必要做的事就别做。我整天一声不吭。陈清扬也一声不吭。问案的人开头还在问，后来也懒得吭声。街子天里有好多老傣、老景颇背着新鲜的水果蔬菜走过，问案的人也越来越少。最后只剩了一个人。他也想去赴街，可是不到放我们回去的时候，让我们呆在这里无人看管，又不合规定。他就到门口去喊人，叫过路的大嫂站住。但是人家经常不肯站住，而是加快了脚步。见到这种情况，我们就笑起来。

人保组的同志终于叫住了一个大嫂。陈清扬站起来，整理好头发，把衬衣领子折起来，然后背过手去。那位大嫂就把她捆起来，先捆紧双手，再把绳子在脖子和胳膊上扣住。那大嫂抱歉地说，捆人我不会啦。人保组的同志说，可以了。然后他再把我捆起来，让我们在两张椅子上背靠背坐好，用绳子拦腰捆上一道，然后他锁上门，也去赶集。过了好半天他才回来，到办公桌里拿东西，问道：要不要上厕所？时间还早，一会回来放你们。然后又出去。

到他最后来放开我们的时候，陈清扬活动一下手指，整理好头发，把身上的灰土掸干净，我们俩回招待所去。我们每天都到人保组去，每到街子天就被捆起来，除此之外，有时还和别人一道到各队去挨斗。他们还一再威胁说，要对我们采取其它专政手段——我们受审查的事就是这样的。

后来人家又不怀疑我们去了国外，开始对她比较客气，经常叫她到医院去，给参谋长看前列腺炎。那时我们农场来了一大批军队下来的老干部，很多人有前列腺炎。经过调查，发现整个农场只有陈清扬知道人身上还有前列腺。人保组的同志说，要我们交待男女关系问题。我说，你怎知我们有男女关系问题？你看见了吗？他们说，那你就交待投机倒把问题。我又说，你怎知我有投机倒把问题？他们说，那你还是交待投敌叛变的问题。反正要交待问题，具体交待什么，你们自己去商量。要是什么都不交待，就不放你。我和陈清扬商量以后，决定交待男女关系问题。她说，做了的事就不怕交待。

于是我就像作家一样写起交待材料来。首先交待的就是逃跑上山那天晚上的事。写了好几遍，终于写出陈清扬像考拉熊。她承认她那天心情非常激动，确实像考拉熊。因为她终于有了机会，来实践她的伟大友谊。于是她腿圈住我的腰，手抓住我的肩膀，把我想像成一棵大树，几次想爬上去。

后来我又见到陈清扬，已经到了九十年代。她说她离了婚和女儿住在上海，到北京出差。到了北京就想到，王二在这里，也许能见到。结果真的在龙潭湖庙会上见到了我。我还是老样子，饿纹入嘴，眼窝下乌青，穿过了时的棉袄，蹲在地上吃不登大雅之堂的卤煮火烧。唯一和过去不同的是手上被硝酸染得焦黄。

陈清扬的样子变了不少，她穿着薄呢子大衣，花格呢裙子，高跟皮靴，戴金丝眼镜，像个公司的公关职员，她不叫我，我绝不敢认，于是我想到每个人都有自己的本质，放到合适的地方就大放光彩。我的本质是流氓土匪一类，现在做个城里的市民，学校的教员，就很不像样。

陈清扬说，她女儿已经上了大二，最近知道了我们的事，很想见我。这事的起因是这样的：她们医院想提拔她，发现她档案里还有一堆东西。领导上讨论之后，认为是文革时整人的材料，应予撤销。于是派人到云南外调，花了一万元差旅费，终于把它拿了出来。因为是本人写的，交还本人。她把它拿回家去放着，被女儿看见了。该女儿说，好哇，你们原来是这么造的我！

其实我和她女儿没有任何关系。她女儿产生时，我已经离开云南了，陈清扬也是这么解释的，可是那女孩说，我可以把精液放到试管里，寄到云南让陈清扬人工授精。用她原话来说就是：你们两个混蛋什么干不出来。

我们逃进山里的第一个夜晚，陈清扬兴奋得很。天明时我睡着了，她又把我叫起来，那时节大雾正从墙缝里流进来，她让我再干那件事，别戴那捞什子。她要给我生一窝小崽子，过几年就耷拉到这里。同时她揪住乳头往下拉，以示耷拉之状。我觉得耷拉不好看，就说，咱们还是想想办法，别叫它耷拉。所以我还是戴着那捞什子。以后她对这件事就失去了兴趣。

后来我再见陈清扬时，问道，怎么样，耷拉了吧？她说可不是，耷拉得一塌糊涂。你想不想看看有多耷拉。后来我看见了，并没有一蹋糊涂。不过她说，早晚要一塌糊涂，没有别的出路。我写了这篇交待材料交上去，领导上很欣赏。有个大头儿，不是团参谋长就是政委，接见了我们，说我们的态度很好。领导上相信我们没有投敌叛变。今后主要的任务就是交待男女关系问题。假如交待得好，就让我们结婚。但是我们并不想结婚。后来又说，交待得好，就让我调回内地。陈清扬也可以调上级医院。所以我在招待所写了一个多月交待材料，除了出公差，没人打搅，我用复写纸写，正本是我的，副本是她的。我们有一模一样的交待材料。

后来人保组的同志找我商量，说是要开个大的批斗会。所有在人保组受过审查的人都要参加，包括投机倒把分子，贪污犯，以及各种坏人。我们本该属于同一类，可是团领导说了，我们年轻，交待问题的态度好，所以又可以不参加。但是有人攀我们，说都受审查，他们为什么不参加。人保组也难办。所以我们必须参加。最后的决定是来做工作，动员我们参加。据说受受批斗，思想上有了震动，以后可以少犯错误。既然有这样的好处，为什么不参加。到了开会的日子，场部和附近生产队来了好几千人，我们和好多别的人站到台上去。等了好半天，听了好几篇批判稿，才轮到我们王陈二犯。原来我们的问题是思想淫乱，作风腐败，为了逃避思想改造，逃到山里去。后来在党的政策感召下，下山弃暗投明。听了这样的评价，我们心情激动，和大家一起振臂高呼：打倒王二！打倒陈清扬！斗过这一台，我们就算没事了，但是还得写交待，因为团领导要看。在十五队后山上，陈清扬有一回很冲动，要给我生一群小崽子，我没要。后来我想，生生也不妨，再跟她说，她却不肯生了，而且她总是理解成我要干那件事。她说，要干就干，没什么关系。我想纯粹为我，这样太自私了，所以就很少干。何况开荒很累，没力气干。我所能交待的事就是在地头休息时摸她的Rx房。

旱季里开荒时，到处是热风，身上没有汗，可是肌肉干疼。最热时，只能躺在树下睡觉。枕着竹筒，睡在棕皮蓑衣上，我奇怪为什么没人让我交待蓑衣的事。那是农场的劳保用品，非常贵。我带进山两件，一件是我的，一件是从别人门口顺手拿来的。一件也没拿回来。一直到我离开云南，也没人让我交还蓑衣。

我们在地头休息时，陈清扬拿斗笠盖住脸，敞开衬衣的领口，马上就睡着了。我把手伸进去，有很优美的浑圆的感觉。后来我把扣子又解开几个，看见她的皮肤是浅红色。虽然她总穿着衣服干活，可是阳光透过了薄薄的布料。至于我，总是光膀子，已经黑得像鬼一样。

陈清扬的Rx房是很结实的两块，躺着的时候给人这样的感觉。但是其它地方很纤细。过了二十多年，大模样没怎么变，只是乳头变得有点大，有点黑。她说这是女儿做的孽。那孩子刚出世，像个粉红色的小猪，闭着眼一口叼住她那个地方狠命地吃，一直把她吃成个老太太，自己却长成个漂亮大姑娘，和她当年一样。

年纪大了，陈清扬变得有点敏感。我和她在饭店里重温旧情，说到这类话题，她就有恐慌之感。当年不是这样。那时候在交待材料里写到她的Rx房，我还有点犹豫。她说，就这么写。我说，这样你就暴露了。她说，暴露就暴露，我不怕！她还说是自然长成这样，又不是她捣了鬼。至于别人听说了有什么想法，不是她的问题。

过了这么多年我才发现，陈清扬是我的前妻哩。交待完问题人家叫我们结婚。我觉得没什么必要了。可是领导上说，不结婚影响太坏，非叫去登记不可。上午登记结婚，下午离婚。我以为不算呢。乱秧秧的，人家忘了把发的结婚证要回去。结果陈清扬留了一张。我们拿这二十年前发的破纸头登记了一间双人房。要是没有这东西，就不许住在一间房子里。二十年前不这样。二十年前他们让我们住在一间房子里写交待材料，当时也没这个东西。

我写了我们住在后山上的事。团领导要人保组的人带话说，枝节问题不要讲太多，交待下一个案子罢。听了这话，我发了犟驴脾气：妈妈的，这是案子吗？陈清扬开导我说：这世界上有多少人，每天要干多少这种事，又有几个有资格成为案子。我说其实这都是案子，只不过领导上查不过来。她说既然如此，你就交待罢。所以我交待道：那天夜里，我们离开了后山，向做案现场进发。

我后来又见到陈清扬，和她在饭店里登记了房间，然后一起到房间里去，我伸手帮她脱下大衣。陈清扬说，王二变得文明了。这说明我已经变了很多。以前我不但相貌凶恶，行为也很凶恶。

我和陈清扬在饭店里又做了一回案。那里暖气烧得很暖，还装着茶色玻璃。我坐在沙发上，她坐在床上，聊了一会儿天。逐渐有了犯罪的气氛。我说，不是让我看有多耷拉吗，我看看。她就站起来，脱了外衣，里面穿着大花的衬衫。然后她又坐下去，说，还早一点。过一会服务员来送开水。他们有钥匙，连门都不敲就进来了。我问她，碰上了人家怎么说，她说，她没被碰上过。但是听说人家会把门一摔，在外面说：真他妈的讨厌！

我和陈清扬逃进山以前，有一次我在猪场煮猪食。那时我要烧火，要把猪菜切碎（所谓猪菜，是番薯藤、水葫芦一类东西），要往锅里加糠添水。我同时做着好几样事情。而军代表却在一边碟碟不休，说我是如何之坏。他还让我去告诉我的臭婊子陈清扬，她是如何之坏。忽然间我暴怒起来，抡起长勺，照着粱上挂的盛南瓜籽的葫芦劈去，把它劈成两半。军代表吓得一步跳出房去。如果他还要继续数落我，我就要砍他脑袋了。我是那样凶恶，因为我不说话。

后来在人保组，我也不大说话，包括人家捆我的时候。所以我的手经常被捆得乌青。陈清扬经常说话。她说：大嫂，捆疼了，或者：大嫂，给我拿手绢垫一垫。我头发上系了一块手绢。她处处与人合作，苦头吃得少。我们处处都不一样。

陈清扬说，以前我不够文明。在人保组里，人家给我们松了绑。那条绳子在她的衬衣上留下了很多道痕迹。这是因为那绳子平时放在烧火的棚子里，沾上了锅灰和柴草沫。她用不灵活的手把痕迹掸掉，只掸了前面，掸不了后面。等到她想叫我来掸时，我已经一步跨出门去。等到她追出门去，我已经走了很远，我走路很快，而且从来不回头看。就因为这些原因，她根本就不爱我，也说不上喜欢。

照领导定的性，我们在后山上干的事，除了她像考拉那次之外，都不算案子。像我们在开荒时干的事，只能算枝节问题。所以我没有继续交待下去。其实还有别的事。当时热风正烈，陈清扬头枕双臂睡得很熟。我把她的衣襟完全解开了。这样她袒露出上身，好像是故意的一样。天又蓝又亮，以致阴影里都是蓝黝黝的光。忽然间我心里一动，在她红彤彤的身体上俯身下去。我都忘了自己干了些什么了。我把这事说了出来，以为陈清扬一定不记得。可是她说，"记得记得！那会儿我醒了。你在我肚脐上亲了一下吧？好危险，差一点爱上你。"

陈清扬说，当时她刚好醒来，看见我那颗乱蓬蓬的头正在她肚子上，然后肚脐上轻柔的一触。那一刻她也不能自持。但是她还是假装睡着，看我还要干什么。可是我什么都没干，抬起头来往四下看看，就走开了。

我写的交待材料里说，那天夜里，我们离开后山，向做案现场进发，背上背了很多坛坛罐罐，计划是到南边山里定居。那边土地肥沃，公路两边就是一人深的草。不像十五队后山，草只有半尺高。那天夜里有月亮，我们还走了一段公路，所以到天明将起雾时，已经走了二十公里，上了南面的山。具体的说，到了章风寨南面的草地上，再走就是森林。我们在一棵大青树下露营，拣了两块干牛粪生了一堆火，在地上铺了一块塑料布。然后脱了一切衣服（衣服已经湿了），搂在一起，裹上三条毯子，滚成一个球，就睡着了。睡了一个小时就被冻醒。三重毯子都湿透了，牛粪火也灭了。树上的水滴像倾盆大雨往下掉。空气里漂着的水点有绿豆大小。那是在一月里，旱季最冷的几天。山的阴面就有这么潮。

陈清扬说，她醒时，听见我在她耳边打机关枪。上牙碰下牙，一秒钟不只一下。而且我已经有了热度。我一感冒就不容易好，必须打针。她就爬起来说，不行，这样两个人都要病。快干那事。我不肯动，说道：忍忍罢。一会儿就出太阳。后来又说：你看我干得了吗？案发前的情况就是这样的。

案发时的情形是这样：陈清扬骑在我身上，一起一落，她背后的天上是白茫茫的雾气。这时好像不那么冷了，四下里传来牛铃声。这地方的老傣不关牛，天一亮水牛就自己跑出来。那些牛身上拴着木制的铃裆，走起来发出闷闷的响声。一个庞然大物骤然出现在我们身边，耳边的刚毛上挂着水珠。那是一条白水牛，它侧过头来，用一只眼睛看我们。

白水牛的角可以做刀把，晶莹透明很好看。可是质脆容易裂。我有一把匕首，也是白牛角把，却一点不裂，很难得。刃的材料也好，可是被人保组收走了。后来没事了，找他们要，却说找不到了。还有我的猎枪，也不肯还我。人保组的老郭死乞白咧地说要买，可是只肯出五十块钱，最后连枪带刀，我一样也没要回来。

我和陈清扬在饭店里做案之前聊了好半天。最后她把衬衣也脱下来，还穿着裙子和皮靴。我走过去坐在她身边，把她的头发撩了起来。她的头发有不少白的了。

陈清扬烫了头。她说，以前她的头发好，舍不得烫。现在没关系了。她现在当了副院长，非常忙，也不能每天洗头。除此之外，眼角脖子下有不少皱纹。她说，女儿建议她去做整容手术。但是她没时间做。

后来她说，好啦，看罢，就去解乳罩。我想帮她一把，也没帮上。扣在前面，我把手伸到后面去了。她说看来你没学坏，就转过身来让我看。我仔细看了一阵，提了一点意见。不知为什么，她有点脸红，说，好啦，看也看过了。还要干什么？就要把乳罩戴上。我说，别忙，就这样罢。她说，怎么，还要研究我的结构？我说，那当然。现在不着急，再聊一会。她的脸望红了，说道：王二，你一辈子学不了好，永远是个混蛋。

我在人保组，罗小四来看我，趴窗户一看，我被捆得像粽子一样。他以为案情严重，我会被枪毙掉，把一盒烟从窗里扔进来，说道：二哥，哥们儿一点意思，然后哭了。罗小四感情丰富，很容易哭。我让他点着了烟从窗口递进来，他照办了，差点肩关节脱臼才递到我嘴上，然后他问我还有什么事要办，我说没有。我还说，你别招一大群人来看我，他也照办了，他走后，又有一帮孩子爬上窗台看，正看见我被烟熏的睁一眼闭一眼，样子非常难看。打头的一个不禁说道：耍流氓。我说，你爸你妈才耍流氓，他们不流氓能有你？那孩子抓了些泥巴扔我。等把我放开，我就去找他爸，说道：今天我在人保组，被人像捆猪一样捆上。令郎人小志大，趁那时朝我扔泥巴。那人一听，揪住他儿子就揍。我在一边看完了才走，陈清扬听说这事，就有这种评价：王二，你是个混蛋。

其实我并非永远是混蛋。我现在有家有口，已经学了不少好。抽完了那根烟，我把她抱过来，很熟练地在她胸前爱抚一番，然后就想脱她的裙子。她说：别忙，再聊会儿，你给我也来支烟，我点了一支烟，抽着了给她。

陈清杨说，在章风山她骑在我身上一上一下，极目四野，都是灰蒙蒙的水雾。忽然间觉得非常寂寞，非常孤独。虽然我的一部分在她身体里磨擦，她还是非常寂寞，非常孤独。后来我活过来了，说道：换换，你看我的，我就翻到上面去。她说。那一回你比哪回都混蛋。

陈清扬说，那回我比哪回都混蛋，是指我忽然发现她的脚很小巧好看。因此我说，老陈，我准备当个拜脚狂。然后我把她两腿捧起来，吻她的脚心。陈清扬平躺在草地上，两手摊开，抓着草。忽然她一晃头，用头发盖住了脸，然后哼了一声。

我在交待材料里写道，那时我放开她的腿，把她脸上的头发抚开。陈清扬猛烈地挣扎，流着眼泪，但是没有动手。她脸上有两点很不健康的红晕。后来她不挣扎了，对我说，混蛋，你要把我怎么办。我说，怎么了。她又笑，说道：不怎么。接着来。所以我又捧起她的双腿。她就那么躺着不动，双手平摊，牙咬着下唇，一声不响。如果我多看她一眼，她就笑笑。我记得她脸特别白，头发特别黑，整个情况就是这样的。

陈清扬说，那一回她躺在冷雨里，忽然觉得每一个毛孔都进了冷雨。她感到悲从中来，不可断绝。忽然间一股巨大的快感劈进来。冷雾，雨水，都沁进了她的身体。那时节她很想死去。她不能忍耐，想叫出来，但是看见了我她又不想叫出来。世界上还没有一个男人能叫她肯当着他的面叫出来。她和任何人都格格不入。

陈清扬后来和我说，每回和我做爱都深受折磨。在内心深处她很想叫出来，想抱住我狂吻，但是她不乐意。她不想爱别人，任何人都不爱；尽管如此，我吻她脚心时，一股辛辣的感觉还是钻到她心里来。

我和陈清扬在章风山上做爱，有一只老水牛在一边看。后来它哞了一声跑开了，只剩我们两人。过了很长时间，天渐渐亮了。雾从天顶消散。陈清扬的身体沾了露水，闪起光来。我把她放开，站起来，看见离寨子很近，就说：走。于是离开了那个地方，再没回去过。

我在交待材料里说，我和陈清扬在刘大爹后山上做案无数。这是因为刘大爹的地是熟地，开起来不那么费力。生活也安定，所以温饱生淫欲。那片山上没人，刘大爹躺在床上要死了。山上非雾即雨，陈清扬腰上束着我的板带，上面挂着刀子。脚上穿高统雨靴，除此之外不着一丝。

陈清扬后来说，她一辈子只交了我一个朋友。她说，这一切都是因为我在河边的小屋里谈到伟大友谊。人活着总要做几件事情，这就是其中之一。以后她就没和任何人有过交情。同样的事做多了没意思。

我对此早有预感。所以我向她要求此事时就说：老兄，咱们敦敦伟大友谊如何？人家夫妇敦伦，我们无伦可言，只好敦友谊。她说好。怎么敦？正着敦反着敦？我说反着敦。那时正在地头上。因为是反着敦，就把两件蓑衣铺在地上，她趴在上面，像一匹马，说道：你最好快一点，刘大爹该打针了。我把这些事写迸了交待材料，领导上让我交待：

１、谁是"敦伦"；２、什么叫"敦敦"伟大友谊；３、什么叫正着敦，什么叫反着敦。

把这些都说清以后，领导上又叫我以后少掉文，是什么问题就交待什么问题。

在山上敦伟大友谊时，嘴里喷出白气。天不那么凉，可是很湿，抓过一把能拧出水来。就在蓑衣旁边，蚯蚓在爬。那片地真肥。后来玉米还没熟透，我们就把它放在捣臼堕捣，这是山上老景颇的作法。做出的玉米耙耙很不坏。在冷水里放着，好多天不坏……

陈清扬趴在冷雨里，Rx房摸起来像冷苹果。她浑身的皮肤绷紧，好像抛过光的大理石。后来我把小和尚拔出来，把精液射到地里，她在一边看着，面带惊恐之状。我告诉她：这样地会更肥。她说：我知道，后来又说：地里会不会长出小王二来，——这像个大夫说的话吗？

雨季过去后，我们化装成老傣，到清平赶街。后来的事我已经写过，我在清平遇上了同学，虽然化了装，人家还是一眼就认出我来，我的个子太高，装不矮。人家对我说：二哥。你跑哪儿去了。我说：我不会讲汉话啦！虽然尽力加上一点怪腔，还是京片子。一句就漏馅了。

回到农场是她的主意。我自己既然上了山，就不准备下去。她和我上山，是为了伟大友谊。我也不能不陪她下去。其实我们随时可以逃走，但她不乐意。她说现在的生活很有趣。陈清扬后来说，在山上她也觉得很有趣。漫山冷雾时，腰上别着刀子，足蹬高统雨靴，走到雨丝里去。但是同样的事做多了就不再有趣。所以她还想下山，忍受人世的摧残。

我和陈清扬在饭店里重温伟大友谊，说到那回从山上下来，走到岔路口上，那地方有四条岔路，各通一方。东西南北没有关系，一条通到国外，是未知之地；一条通到内地；一条通到农场；一条是我们来的路。那条路还通到户撒。那里有很多阿伧铁匠，那些人世世代代当铁匠。我虽然不是世世代代，但我也能当铁匠，我和那些人熟得很，他们都佩服我的技术。阿伧族的女人都很漂亮，身上挂了很多铜箍和银钱，陈清扬对那种打扮十分神往，她很想到山上去当个阿伧。那时雨季刚过。云从四面八方升起来。天顶上闪过一缕缕阳光。我们有各种选择，可以到各方向去。所以我在路口上站了很久。后来我回内地时，站在公路上等汽车，也有两种选择，可以等下去，也可以回农场去。当我沿着一条路走下去的时候，心里总想着另一条路上的事。这种时候我心里很乱。

陈清扬说过；我天资中等，手很巧，人特别浑。这都是有所指的。说我天资中等，我不大同意，说我特别浑，事实俱在，不容抵赖。至于说我手巧，可能是自己身上体会出来的，我的手的确很巧，不光表现在摸女人方面。手掌不大，手指特长，可以做任何精细的工作，山上那些阿伦铁匠打刀刃比我好，可是要比在刀上刻花纹，没有任何人能比得上。所以起码有二十个铁匠提出过，让我们搬过去，他打刀刃我刻花纹，我们搭一伙。假如当初搬了过去，可能现在连汉话都不会说了。

假如我搬到一位阿伦大哥那里去住，现在准在黑洞洞的铁匠铺里给户撒刀刻花纹。在他家泥泞的后院里，准有一大窝小崽子，共有四种组合形式：

１、陈清扬和我的；２、阿伧大哥和阿伧大嫂的；３、我和阿伧大嫂的；４、陈清扬和阿伧大哥的。

陈清扬从山上背柴回来，撩起衣裳，露出极壮硕的Rx房，不分青红皂白，就给其中一个喂奶。假如当初我退回山上去，这样的事就会发生。

陈清扬说，这样的事不会发生，因为它没有发生，实际发生的是，我们回了农场，写交待材料出斗争差。虽然随时都可以跑掉，但是没有跑。这是真实发生了的事。

陈清扬说，我天资平常，她显然没把我的文学才能考虑在内。我写的交待材料人人都爱看。刚开始写那些东西时，我有很大抵触情绪。写着写着就入了迷。这显然是因为我写的全是发生过的事。发生过的事有无比的魅力。

我在交待材料里写下了一切细节，但是没有写以下已经发生的事情：

我和陈清扬在十五队后山上，在草房里干完后，到山涧里戏水。山上下来的水把红土剥光，露出下面的蓝粘土来。我们爬到蓝粘土上晒太阳。暖过来后，小和尚又直立起来。但是刚发泄过，不像急色鬼。于是我侧躺在她身后，枕着她的头发进入她的身体。我们在饭店里，后来也是这么重温伟大友谊。我和陈清扬侧躺在蓝粘土上，那时天色将晚，风也有点凉。躺在一起心平气和，有时轻轻动一下，据说海豚之间有生殖性的和娱乐性的两种搞法，这就是说，海豚也有伟大友谊。我和陈清扬连在一起，好像两只海豚一样。

我和陈清扬在蓝粘土上，闭上眼睛，好像两只海豚在海里游动。天黑下来，阳光逐渐红下去。天边起了一片云，惨白惨白，翻着无数死鱼肚皮，瞪起无数死鱼眼睛。山上有一股风，无声无息地吹下去。天地间充满了悲惨的气氛。陈清扬流了很多眼泪。她说是触景伤情。

我还存了当年交待材料的副本，有一回拿给一位搞英美文学的朋友看，他说很好，有维多利亚时期地下小说的韵味。至于删去的细节，他也说删得好，那些细节破坏了故事的完整性。我的朋友真有大学问。我写交待材料时很年轻，没什么学问（到现在也没有学问），不知道什么是维多利亚时期地下小说。我想的是不能教会厂别人。我这份交待材料不少人要看。假如他们看了情不自禁也去搞破鞋，那倒不伤大雅，要是学会了这个，那可不大好。

我在交待材料里还漏掉了以下事实，理由如前所述。我们犯了错误，本该被枪毙，领导上挽救我们，让我写交待材料，这是多么大的宽大！所以我下走决心，只写出我们是多么坏。

我们俩在刘大爹后山上时，陈清扬给自己做了一件筒裙，想穿了它化装成老傣，到清平去赶街。可是她穿上以后连路都走不了啦。走到清平南边遇到一条河，山上下来的水像冰一样凉，像腌雪里红一样绿，那水有齐腰深，非常急。我走过去，把她用一个肩膀扛起来，径直走过河才放下来。我的一边肩膀正好和陈清扬的腰等宽，记得那时她的脸红得利害。我还说，我可以把你扛到清平去，再扛回来，比你扭扭捏捏地走更快。她说，去你妈的罢。

筒裙就像个布筒子，下口只有一尺宽。会穿的人在里面可以干各种事，包括在大街上撒尿，不用蹲下来。陈清扬说，这一手她永远学不会。在清平集上观摹了一阵，她得到了要扮就扮阿伦的结论。回来的路是上山，而且她的力气都耗光了。每到跨沟越坎之处，她就找个树墩子，姿仪万方地站上去，让我扛她。

回来的路上扛着她爬披。那时旱季刚到，天上白云纵横，阳光灿烂。可是山里还时有小雨。红土的大板块就分外的滑。我走上那块烂泥板，就像初次上冰场。那时我右手扣住她的大腿，左手提着猎枪，背上还有一个背篓，走在那滑溜溜的斜面上，十分吃力。忽然间我向左边滑动，马上要滑进山沟，幸亏手里有条枪，拿枪拄在地上。那时我全身绷紧，拼了老命，总算支持住了。可这个笨蛋还来添乱，在我背上扑腾起来，让我放她下去。那一回差一点死了。

等我刚能喘过气来，就把枪带交到右手，抡起左手在她屁股上狠狠打了两巴掌，隔了薄薄一层布，倒显得格外光滑。她的屁股很圆。xx巴，感觉非常之好的啦！她挨了那两下登时老实了。非常的乖，一声也不吭。

当然打陈清扬屁股也不是好事，但是我想别的破鞋和野汉子之间未必有这样的事。这件事离了题，所以就没写。

我和陈清扬在章风山上做爱时，她还很白，太阳穴上的血管清晰可见。后来在山里晒得很黑。回到农场又变得白皙。后来到了军民共建边防时期，星期天机务站出一辆大拖拉机，拉上一车有问题的人到砖窑出砖。出完了砖再拉到边防线上的生产队去，和宣传队会齐。我们这一车是历史反革命，贼，走资派，搞破鞋的等等，敌我矛盾人民内部都有，干完了活到边境上斗争一台，以便巩固政治边防。出这种差公家管饭，武装民兵押着蹲在地上吃。吃完了我和陈清扬倚着拖拉机站着，过来一帮老婆娘，对她品头论足。结论是她真白，难怪搞破鞋。

我去找过人保组老郭，问他们叫我们出这种差是什么意思。他们说，无非是让对面的坏人知道这边厉害，不敢过来。本来不该叫我们去，可是凑不齐人数。反正我们也不是好东西，去去也没什么的。我说去去原是不妨，你叫人别揪陈清扬的头发。搞急了老子又要往山上跑。他说他不知道有这事，一定去说说。其实我早想上山，可是陈清扬说，算了，揪揪头发又怎么了。

我们出斗争差时，陈清扬穿我的一件学生制服。那衣服她穿上非常大，袖子能到掌心，领子拉起来能遮住脸腮。后来她把这衣服要走了。据说这衣服还在，大扫除擦玻璃她还穿。挨斗时她非常熟练，一听见说到我们，就从书包里掏出一双洗得干干净净用麻绳拴好的解放鞋，往脖子上一挂，等待上台了。陈清扬说，在家里刚洗过澡，她拿我那件衣服当浴衣穿！

那时她表演给女儿看，当年怎么挨斗。人是撅着的，有时还得抬脸给人家看，就和跳巴西桑巴舞一样。那孩子问道：我爸呢？陈清扬说：你爸爸坐飞机。那孩子就格格笑，觉得非常有趣。我听见这话，觉得如有芒刺在背。第一，我也没坐飞机。挨斗时是两个小四川押我，他俩非常客气，总是先道歉说：王哥，多担戴。然后把我撅出去。押她的是宣传队的两个小骚货，又撅胳膊又揪头发，照她说的好像人家对我比对她还不好，这么说对当年那两个小四川不公平。第二，我不是她爸爸。等斗完了我们，就该演节目了。把我们撵下台，撵上拖拉机，连夜开回场部去。每次出过斗争差，陈清扬都性欲勃发。

我们跑回农场来，受批判，出斗争差，这也是一阵阵的。有时候团长还请我们到他家坐，说起我们犯错误，他还说，这种错误他也犯过。然后就和陈清扬谈前列腺。这时我就告辞，除非他叫我修手表。有时候对我们很坏，一礼拜出两次斗争差。这时政委说，像王二陈清扬这样的人，就是要斗争，要不大家都会跑到山上去，农场还办不办。凭心而论，政委说的也有道理，而且他没有前列腺炎。所以陈清扬书包里那双破鞋老不扔，随时备用。过了一段时间，不再叫我们出斗争差，有一回政委出去开会，团长到军务科说了说，就把我放回内地去了。

有关斗争差的事是这样的：当地有一种传统的娱乐活动，就是斗破鞋。到了农忙时大家都很累。队长说，今晚上娱乐一下，斗斗破鞋。但是他们怎么娱乐的，我可没见过。他们斗破鞋时，总把没结婚的人都撵走。再说，那些破鞋面黑如锅底，奶袋低垂，我不爱看。后来来了一大批军队干部，接管了农场，就下令不准斗破鞋。理由是不讲政策。但是到了军民共建时期，又下令说可以斗破鞋，团里下了命令，叫我们到宣传队报到，准备参加斗争。马上我就要逃进山去，可是陈清扬不肯跟我走。她还说，她无疑是当地斗过的破鞋里最漂亮的一个。斗她的时候，周围好几个队的人都去看，这让她觉得无比自豪。

团里叫我们随宣传队活动，是这么交待的：我们俩是人民内部矛盾，这就是说，罪恶不彰，要注意政策。但是又说，假如群众愤怒了，要求狠狠斗我们，那就要灵活掌握。结果群众见了我们就愤怒。宣传队长是团长的人，他和我们私交也不坏，跑到招待所来和我们商量：能不能请陈大夫受点委屈？陈清扬说，没有关系。下回她就把破鞋挂在了脖子上，但是大家还是不满意。他只好让陈清扬再受点委屈。最后他说，大家都是明白人，我也不多说。您二位多担戴吧。

我和陈清扬出斗争差的时候，开头总是呆在芭蕉树后面。那里是后台。等到快轮到我们时，她就站起来，把头上的发卡取下来衔在嘴里，再一个个别好，翻起领口，拉下袖子，背过双手，等待受捆了。

陈清扬说，他们用竹批绳，综绳来捆她，总把她的手捆肿。所以她从家里带来了晾衣服的棉绳。别人也抱怨说，女人不好捆。浑身圆滚滚，一点不吃绳子。与此同时，一双大手从背后擒住她的手腕，另一双手把她紧紧捆起来，捆成五花大绑。

后来人家把她押出去，后面有人揪住她的头发，使她不能往两边看，也不能低下头，所以她只能微微侧过头去，看汽灯青白色的灯光，有时她正过头来，看见一些陌生的脸，她就朝那人笑笑。这时她想，这真是个陌生的世界！这里发生了什么，她一点不了解。

陈清扬所了解的是，现在她是破鞋。绳子捆在她身上，好像一件紧身衣。这时她浑身的曲线毕露。她看到在场的男人裤裆里都凸起来。她知道是因为她，但为什么这样，她一点不理解。

陈清扬说，出斗争差时，人家总要揪着她头发让她往四下看，为此她把头发梳成两缕，分别用皮筋系住，这样人家一只手提住她的手腕，另一只手揪她的头发就特别方便。她就这样被人驾驶着看到了一切，一切部流进她心里。但是她什么都不理解。但是她很愉快，人家要她做的事她都做到了，剩下的事与她无关。她就这样在台上扮演了破鞋。

等到斗完了我们，就该演文艺节目了。我们当然没资格看，就被撵上拖拉机，拉回场部去。开拖拉机的师傅早就着急回家睡觉，早就把机器发动起来。所以连陈清扬的绑绳也来不及松开。我把她抱上拖车，然后车上颠得很，天又黑，还是解不开。到了场部以后，索性我把她扛回招待所，在电灯下慢慢解。这时候陈清场面有酡颜、说道：敦伟大友谊好吧？我都有点等不急了！

陈清扬说，那一刻她觉得自己像个礼品盒，正在打开包装，于是她心花怒放，她终于解脱了一切烦恼，用不着再去想自己为什么是破鞋，到底什么是破鞋，以及其它费解的东西：我们为什么到这个地方来，来干什么等等。现在她把自己交到了我手里。

在农场里，每回出完了斗争差，陈清扬还要求敦伟大友谊。那时总是在桌子上。我写交待材料也在那张桌子上，高度十分合适。她在那张桌上像考拉那样，快感如潮，经常禁不住喊出来。那时黑着灯，看不见她的模样。我们的后窗总是开着的，窗后是一个很陡的坡。但是总有人来探头探脑，那些脑袋露在窗台上好像树枝上的寒鸦。我那张桌子上老放着一些山梨，硬碍人牙咬不动，只有猪能吃。有时她拿一个从我肩上扔出去，百发百中，中弹的从陡坡上滚下去。这种事我不那么受用，最后射出的精液都冷冰冰，不瞒你说，我怕打死人，像这样的事倒可以写进交待材料，可是我怕人家看出我在受审查期间继续犯错误，给我罪加一等。

后来我们在饭店里重温伟大友谊，谈到各种事情。谈到了当年的各种可能性，谈到了我写的交待材料，还谈到了我的小和尚。那东西一听别人淡到它，就激昂起来，蠢动个不停。因此我总结道，那时人家要把我们锤掉，但是没有锤动。我到今天还强硬如初。为了伟大友谊，我还能光着屁股上街跑三圈。我这个人，一向不大知道要脸。不管怎么说，那是我的黄金时代。虽然我被人当成流氓。我认识那里好多人，包括赶马帮的流浪汉，山上的老景颇等等。提起会修表的王二，大家都知道。我和他们在火边喝那种两毛钱一斤的酒，能喝很多。我在他们那里大受欢迎。

除了这些人，猪场里的猪也喜欢我，因为我喂猪时，猪食里的糠比平时多三倍。然后就和司务长吵架，我说，我们猪总得吃饱吧。我身上带有很多伟大友谊，要送给一切人。因为他们都不要，所以都发泄在陈清扬身上了。

我和陈清扬在饭店里敦伟大友谊，是娱乐性的。中间退出来一次，只见小和尚上血迹斑斑。她说，年纪大了，里面有点薄，你别那么使劲。她还说，在南方呆久了，到了北方手就裂。而蛤咧油的质量下降，抹在手上一点用都不管。说完了这些话，她拿出一小瓶甘油来，抹在小和尚上面。然后正着敦，说话方便。我就像一根待解的木料，躺在她分开的双腿中间。

陈清扬脸上有很多浅浅的皱纹，在灯光下好像一条条金线。我吻她的嘴，她没反对。这就是说，她的嘴唇很柔软，而且分开了。以前她不让我吻她嘴唇，让我吻她下巴和脖子交界的地方。她说，这样刺激性欲。然后继续谈到过去的事。

陈清扬说，那也是她的黄金时代。虽然被人称做破鞋，但是她清白无辜。她到现在还是无辜的。听了这话，我笑起来。但是她说，我们在干的事算不上罪孽。我们有伟大友谊，一起逃亡，一起出斗争差，过了二十年又见面，她当然要分开两腿让我趴进来。所以就算是罪孽，她也不知罪在何处。更主要的是，她对这罪恶一无所知。

然后她又一次呼吸急促起来。她的脸变得赤红，两腿把我用力夹紧，身体在我下面绷紧，压抑的叫声一次又一次穿过牙关，过了很久才松驰下来。这时她说很不坏。

很不坏之后，她还说这不是罪孽。因为她像苏格拉底，对一切都一无所知。虽然活了四十多岁，眼前还是奇妙的新世界。她不知道为什么人家要把她发到云南那个荒凉的地方，也不知为什么又放她回来。不知道为什么要说她是破鞋，把她押上台去斗争，也不知道为什么又说她不是破鞋，把写好的材料又抽出来。这些事有过各种解释，但没有一种她能听懂。她是如此无知，所以她无罪。一切法律书上都是这么写的。

陈清扬说，人活在世上、就是为了忍受摧残，一直到死。想明了这一点，一切都能泰然处之。要说明她怎会有这种见识，一切都要回溯到那一回我从医院回来，从她那里经过进了山。我叫她去看我，她一直在犹豫。等到她下定了决心，穿过中午的热风，来到我的草房前面，那一瞬间，她心里有很多美丽的想像。等到她进了那间草房，看见我的小和尚直挺挺，像一件丑恶的刑具。那时她惊叫起来，放弃了一切希望。

陈清扬说，在此之前二十多年前一个冬日，她走到院子里去。那时节她穿着棉衣，艰难地爬过院门的门槛。忽然一粒砂粒钻进了她的眼睛。这是那么的疼，冷风又是那样的割脸，眼泪不停地流。她觉得难以忍受，立刻大哭起来，企图在一张小床上哭醒，这是与生俱来的积习，根深蒂固。放声大哭从一个梦境进入另一个梦境，这是每个人都有的奢望。

陈清扬说，她去找我时，树林里飞舞着金蝇。风从所有的方向吹来，穿过衣襟，爬到身上。我呆的那个地方可算是空山无人。炎热的阳光好像细碎的云母片，从天顶落下来。在一件薄薄的白大褂下，她已经脱得精光。那时她心里也有很多奢望。不管怎么说，那也是她的黄金时代，虽然那时她被人叫作破鞋。

陈清扬说，她到山里找我时，爬过光秃秃的山岗。风从衣服下面吹进来，吹过她的性敏感带，那时她感到的性欲，就如风一样捉摸不定。它放散开，就如山野上的凤。她想到了我们的伟大友谊，想起我从山上急匆匆地走下去。她还记得我长了一头乱蓬蓬的头发，论证她是破鞋时，目光笔直地看着她。她感到需要我，我们可以合并，成为雄雌一体。就如幼小时她爬出门槛，感到了外面的风。天是那么蓝，阳光是那么亮，天上还有鸽子在飞。鸽哨的声音叫人终身难忘。此时她想和我交谈，正如那时节她渴望和外面的世界合为一体，溶化到天地中去。假如世界上只有她一个人，那实在是太寂寞了。

陈清扬说，她到我的小草房里去时，想到了一切东西，就是没想到小和尚。那东西太丑，简直不配出现在梦幻里。当时陈清扬也想大哭一场，但是哭不出来，好像被人捏住了喉咙。这就是所谓的真实。真实就是无法醒来。那一瞬间她终于明白了在世界上有些什么，下一瞬间她就下定了决心，走上前来，接受摧残，心里快乐异常。

陈清扬还说，那一瞬间，她又想起了在门槛上痛哭的时刻。那时她哭了又哭，总是哭不醒。而痛苦也没有一点减小的意思。她哭了很久，总是不死心。她一直不死心，直到二十年后面对小和尚。这已经不是她第一次面对小和尚。但是以前她不相信世界上还有这种东西。

陈清扬说，她面对这丑恶的东西，想到了伟大友谊。大学里有个女同学，长得丑恶如鬼（或者说，长得也是这个模样），却非要和她睡一个床。不但如此，到夜深入静的时候，还要吻她的嘴，摸她的Rx房。说实在的，她没有这方面的嗜好。但是为了交情，她忍住了。如今这个东西张牙舞爪，所要求的不过是同一种东西。就让它如愿以尝，也算是交友之道。所以她走上前来，把它的丑恶深深埋葬，心里快乐异常。

陈清扬说，到那时她还相信自己是无辜的。甚至直到她和我逃进深山里去，几乎每天都敦伟大友谊。她说这丝毫也不能说明她有多么坏，因为她不知道我和我的小和尚为什么要这样。她这样做是为了伟大友谊，伟大友谊是一种诺言。守信肯定不是罪孽。她许诺过要帮助我，而且是在一切方面。但是我在深山里在她屁股上打了两下，彻底玷污了她的清白。

我写了很长时间交待材料，领导上总说，交待得不彻底，还要继续交待。所以我以为，我的下半辈子要在交待中度过。最后陈清扬写了一篇交待材料，没给我看，就交到了人保组。此后就再没让我们写材料。不但如此，也不叫我们出斗争差。不但如此，陈清扬对我也冷淡起来。我没情没绪地过了一段时间，自己回了内地。她到底写了什么，我怎么也猜不出来。

从云南回来时我损失了一切东西：我的枪，我的刀，我的工具，只多了一样东西，就是档案袋鼓了起来。那里面有我自己写的材料，从此不管我到什么地方，人家都能知道我是流氓。所得的好处是比别人早回城，但是早回来没什么好，还得到京郊插队。

我到云南时，带了很全的工具，桌拿子、小台钳都有。除了钳工家具，还有一套修表工具。住在刘大爹后山上时，我用它给人看手表。虽然空山寂寂，有些马帮却从那里过。有人让我鉴定走私表，我说值多少就值多少。当然不是白干。所以我在山上很活得过。要是不下来，现在也是万元户。

至于那把双筒猎枪，也是一宝。原来当地卡宾枪老套筒都不希罕，就是没见过那玩意。筒子那么粗，又是两个管，我拿了它很能唬人。要不人家早把我们抢了。我，特别是刘老爹，人家不会抢，恐怕要把陈清扬抢走。至于我的刀，老拴在一条牛皮大带上。牛皮大带又老拴陈清扬腰上。睡觉做爱都不摘下来。她觉得带刀很气派。所以这把刀可以说已经属于陈清扬。枪和刀我已说过，被人保组要走了。我的工具下山时就没带下来，就放在山上，准备不顺利时再往山上跑。回来时行色匆匆，没顾上去拿，因此我成了彻底的穷光蛋。

我对陈清扬说，我怎么也想不出来在最后一篇交待里她写了什么。她说，现在不能告诉我，要告诉我这件事，只能等到了分手的时候，第二天她要回上海，她叫我送她上车站。

陈清扬在各个方面都和我不同。天亮以后，洗了个冷水澡（没有热水了），她穿戴起来。从内衣到外衣，她都是一个香喷喷的ＬＡＤＹ。而我从内衣到外衣都是一个地道的土流氓，无怪人家把她的交待材料抽了出来，不肯抽出我的。这就是说，她那破裂的处女膜长了起来。而我呢，根本就没长过那个东西。除此之外，我还犯了教唆之罪，我们在一起犯了很多错误，既然她不知罪，只好都算在我账上。

我们结了账，走到街上去。这时我想，她那篇交待材料一定淫秽万分。看交待材料的人都心硬如铁，水平无比之高，能叫人家看了受不住，那还好得了？陈清扬说，那篇材料里什么也没写，只有她真实的罪孽。

陈清扬说她真实的罪孽，是指在清平山上。那时她被架在我的肩上，穿着紧裹住双腿的筒裙，头发低垂下去，直到我的腰际。天上白云匆匆，深山里只有我们两个人。我刚在她屁股上打了两下，打得非常之重，火烧火撩的感觉正在飘散。打过之后我就不管别的事，继续往山上攀登。

陈清扬说，那一刻她感到浑身无力，就瘫软下来，挂在我肩上。那一刻她觉得如春藤绕树，小鸟依人，她再也不想理会别的事，而且在那一瞬间把一切部遗忘。在那一瞬间她爱上了我，而且这件事永远不能改变。

在车站上陈清扬说，这篇材料交上去，团长拿起来就看。看完了面红耳赤，就像你的小和尚。后来见过她这篇交待材料的人，一个个都面红耳赤，好像小和尚。后来人保组的人找了她好几回，让她拿回去重写，但是她说，这是真实情况，一个字都不能改。人家只好把这个东西放进了我们的档案袋。

陈清扬说，承认了这个，就等于承认了一切罪孽。在人保组里，人家把各种交待材料拿给她看，就是想让她明白，谁也不这么写交待。但是她偏要这么写。她说，她之所以要把这事最后写出来，是因为它比她干过的一切事都坏。以前她承认过分开双腿，现在又加上，她做这些事是因为她喜欢。做过这事和喜欢这事大不一样。前者该当出斗争差，后者就该五马分尸千刀万剐。但是谁也没权力把我们五马分尸，所以只好把我们放了……

陈清扬告诉我这件事以后，火车就开走了。以后我再也没见过她。h


	13. 啊啊啊啊啊a

"After all this time"?

"Aways", said Snape.


End file.
